Bleeding Love
by Evarisa Noble
Summary: Crush? Caroline? That crushed me, knocking the breath out of me. All those years spends in hiding or trying to forget him using other men crumbled, all it took was for him to be near me again and it took all my control to not throw myself at him and ask for his love. Rated MA. Niklaus/BellaOC/Damon
1. Bella: Baseball and Spells

**AN: Warning, rated M for sexual context, coarse language and violence. Read with caution and enjoy.**

"You're out." I stated when Rosalie skidded on the ground in hopes of a home run.

She looked at me with looks that could kill before brushing against me as she walked by. Guess she isn't my biggest fan.

"C'mon babe, it's just a game." Shouted Emmet from the other side of the clearing, completely like he wouldn't have thrown a fit if he got out; we all know he would.

We, or they, played a few more rounds before Alice shouted for everyone to stop, they panicked and I was asked to put my hair down before the whole coven got into formation around me. As if I needed protection.

Exactly two minutes later, a blur to my human eyes appeared at the edge of the forest and three figures stopped in front of us. I let a small smirk show on my lips when no one was looking.

Before us stood three nomads, James, his mate Victoria and Laurent; all very good friends of Kol and I, they might be able to smell me out since James is a very _talented_ hunter and having spent years with me he won't be fooled by my magic; especially since the spell doesn't make me fully human, it lets my senses peak through ever so slightly.

"I believe this belongs to you." Laurent said to break the silence, throwing the ball at the Cullen doctor.

The conversation was tense on Cullen's part, after the introductions the trio asked to play with them and the doctor being who he is, agreed to it. Everyone started to walk off to get into position but Edward, James and I, he just kept on staring at me with his sharp gaze, head tilted to the sight in thought. Just to my luck the wind picked up as if without permission and blew a hasty blow from behind me to James.

Both covens crouched low in attacking positions, "You brought a snack?" Sneered Victoria, surprising me she didn't put two and two together yet but I still played the façade of a scared human; I've come to know that my blood smells very sweet to any vampire because of my witch side.

"You brought a human?" Laurent asked, raising his hands up in a peaceful manner.

The Cullen's kept on growling, "The girl is with us." Doctor stated and shot penny-dead a look which made Edward push me behind him even more, trying to keep me out of sight.

"Dis?" James asked and stood up straight, confusion shining in his eyes.

Laurent and Victoria followed his actions and followed his gaze to me in questioning. Oh boy, I'm gonna have to let everyone know… I didn't really know what to do, should I confirm his suspicion and blow my cover or not? I ended up looking to the other cold ones in confusion; hopefully they'll catch the bait. I wish that Edward wasn't able to read their minds, that could screw everything up.

"Why do you look like that? You know if Kol saw this, you would never life it through." James said gesturing to the attire my spell produced.

Of course he and Kol were buds; they would try to see who could annoy the shit out of me first. But I guess in the end, I love them both in some fucked up way…I miss Kol…

I plead with my eyes that I'll explain later before looking to penny-head, "Edward, what's going on?" I ask in a whisper, knowing that he can hear me as well as everyone else.

Edward turns his hair of bad bed hair to look at me, probably to shush me but Carlisle interrupts, "Yes Bella that is a good question." Carlisle proceeds to straighten after, I assume, realising that the nomads are no longer a threat. "Why don't we take this conversation back to our house? Edward take Bella with you," He said to penny-head, "And you can follow us," to the nomads.

Without another word to me, I'm dragged into the car by a set of ice cold hands and am dropped in the passage seat of the jeep. If this was any other time, I would go ape-shit on his head about manhandling me like that but then I remember that I'm playing a human at the moment.

Edward started the car and drove in the direction of Charlie's house like a maniac, "Edward what is going on?" I try again and this time I actually don't know what is going on in that pathetic head of his.

"We're leaving."

Thanks, I figured as much, genius! Why did I get involved in shit with cold ones, again? "What do you mean? I don't-"

He cut me off, "We have to get you as far from here as possible…" he explained shouting, looking at the road and gripping the steering wheel so tightly that if it was me I'd break it by now. "You didn't hear what he was thinking… those thoughts were… and then they disappeared so sud… just need you away… It's not safe…" He rambled on and on, some parts even my super sensitive ears didn't catch.

I didn't say anything else while in the car, I was too busy trying to think of a plan that would let me get to the Cullen house to the others before the Cullen's made a big mistake of attacking them. The problem was penny-head. I couldn't try to get away if he was closer than five or ten meters, cold ones might be slower than those from the original race but this one could match a regular vampire with no problems thanks to his minor 'gift', and that does include me as long as I keep this spell going that hides my identity.

As I noticed we were nearing my current house, or one of my sisters' descendants that goes by the name of Charlie, I quickly spelled the house so that Edward would be stuck in my bedroom the moment he enters. He told me to make a scene and say that I'm running away - bah like that's ever going to happen – I just nod and get out of the car while he runs to my room.

I walk lazily to the house and let myself in, "Hey Charlie, I'm home." I shout, stripping of my ugly coat and just as terrible shoes.

"In here Is." He shouted from the living room.

I threw myself into the sofa and looked at Charlie. He was a rather tall man in his late 30's; he had messily styled dark brown hair and a couple of days old stubble to match his hair and eyes. He was the sheriff of this little town and his body build showed that, especially since I've moved here.

When I first contacted him to ask if he would help me with hiding, he was a bit wary about letting me stay in his home even though I've known him since he was a child we didn't see each other for a good dozen years… and he was sick. He didn't know but I could smell it on him, he started to smell of death as his liver cancer progressed from stage C to D; he could thank that twat Renee for it, her run away stunt caused him to try drink away his sorrows.

Eventually he agreed to help me and suggested I imitate his daughter which was a great idea since she doesn't even come to see Charlie anymore. I gave him some of my blood on daily basis to fight his cancer and it worked after a month or so. Charlie went from being a shadow of a man to being physically fit like an NBA player. People did question his sudden change in health but the only people that mattered were simply happy that he was well; others just got bored after a while of having no fire to fuel the rumours.

"Is?" Charlie's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked and shook my head of recent memories.

Charlie smiled gently, "I asked how the game with the Cullen's was?"

I sighed, "We bumped into Kol's best friend." I grumbled out, still annoyed at the fact that now I'm going to have to come clean. "Speaking of witch I need to get going to the Cullen house to save his arse." I finished and got up.

"James?" He asked.

I nodded, said bye and left; I drove the piece of shit car to their house. To be honest, the car was beautiful because it was a classic; 1967 to be exact. It just needed a little love and pimping to look its best. I think I might keep it after all this drama and spend some time peacefully restoring it, I loved the beginnings of automobiles in the last century; I might not have that much respect for human life but they surely don't cease to amaze me with their inventions.

Pulling the pickup to a stop at the steps to their woodsy house, I sighed and slumped against the seat thinking of the bigger picture.

Michael is still probably roaming around trying to kill all originals, _he_ is probably still trying to break his curse and I'm gonna be left in the open, the news will probably spread after drama with the Cullen's and what's been going on in Seattle; someone was trying to build an army of new born cold ones, Cullen's got rid of some of them and others I killed, but they didn't know that. The problem is that I tried to help and exposing myself to Cullen's will definitely make it around, information like this in the supernatural world is like rumours in high school.

With a sigh, I got out and slammed the door shut before walking up the steps. I didn't need to get to the top of the steps before the door opened and the pixie skipped out.

**AN: What do you think on my take on a crossover between the two worlds? What is Ardis planning to do about apparently Ester being back? What and Why is she in hiding? **_**Please Review**_**, Love E Xoxo**


	2. Bella: The Original Witch and Memories

_Previously:_

_Pulling the pickup to a stop at the steps to their woodsy house, I sighed and slumped against the seat thinking of the bigger picture. _

_Michael is still probably roaming around trying to kill all originals, he is probably still trying to break his curse and I'm gonna be left in the open, the news will probably spread after drama with the Cullen's and what's been going on in Seattle; someone was trying to build an army of new born cold ones, Cullen's got rid of some of them and others I killed, but they didn't know that. The problem is that I tried to help and exposing myself to Cullen's will definitely make it around, information like this in the supernatural world is like rumours in high school._

_With a sigh, I got out and slammed the door shut before walking up the steps. I didn't need to get to the top of the steps before the door opened and the pixie skipped out._

"Bella! What're you doing here? I didn't see you come." She asked confused, pulling me into a tight hug before I could utter a word.

That would probably be because I put a spell up around myself, but it's not like I'm going to tell her that, the less they know the better.

"I think it'll be better if we go inside, I'll explain then." I said and walked past her stunned face inside.

I found everyone in the living room, all sitting with their mates besides Laurent who was standing by a big open window in the glass wall. I grabbed an oaken chair from the dining table and sat down in front of everyone after letting the spell on my room drop.

"I owe you all an explanation, thanks to this dumbass here." I started smirking slightly and pointing to James.

Edward rushing into the house, looking livid and actually startling everyone besides me and at the same time James and Victoria growled at me for my pet name while Emmet and Edward growled back.

"Can you all stop growling for a second?" I asked annoyed, they're all like a bunch of Chihuahuas, all bark but no bite. "James shut up for god's sake, stop growling at me or I'll tell Kol." At that the noise in the room stopped apart from my heart beat.

"I knew it!" said James snidely, smirking as he leaned back into the sofa.

I sent him a 'are you stupid' kind of a look before turning to the confused faces of the Cullen's, "Look I'm sorry for playing with you for the last few months but I'm not Isabella Swan, I'm not human and Edward and I aren't mates." I dropped the bomb in all seriousness, experience tells me it's always better to just say it as it is and any consequences can be worked out later.

Penny-head laughed and moved to pull me out of the chair, "Don't be silly Bella, that's absurd." He said and pulled me into his lap as he sat down.

I shivered in disgust; I couldn't remember why I let him touch me in any kind of way over the last few months. Distractions are good, they help me forget for a few moments, but he was way too much of a prude to be able to distract me in any sort of way. I tried to stand up, but his grip tightened around my waist to be point of bruising. Well if he doesn't believe me, I guess I'll just have to show him right? Soon enough both of his hands flew to his head, clutching it tightly to physically squish the pain away. Aneurysms can be a bitch to deal with sometimes, especially to someone that hasn't experienced one before.

After standing up I let him go, he stayed in the chair holding his head as it healed; cold ones healed slower than regular vampires because they didn't have any blood running through their veins. "All that I've said is true."

"What is your name then?" Emmet asked from under Rosalie on the far side of the room.

"Dis..." I looked to James, pleading with my eyes silently that he doesn't comment, "…Olor." I introduced myself and Carlisle's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You can't be, during my time in Volterra I've seen a painting of her and you don't look like her, and you're human. How do you even know of her Bella?" He asked nervously, voice a little higher than usual.

It made me feel good in a way when I heard the slight panic in his voice as he talked about me, at least they knew not to mess with me since I've made quite a name for myself in the supernatural world.

I sighed and removed the masking spell. I felt the changes, I felt my skin tingle and change to a smother state, my hair grew to my elbows changing texture to soft curls and colour to deepest brown bordering on black. My face changed from heart to oval shaped, my lips became more plum and defined and my eyes changed to my natural forest green. My clothes changed to black chinos, dark blue sweater type long sleeved top with a black blazer with white accents and black pumps.

"Now you look normal Dis." James said, spinning me around in his hug that he pulled me into after the spell wore off. I let out a laugh and we break apart, he looks at me seriously, "I've heard rumours that Ester is back." was all he said.

Speechless, that could be one word to describe the expression on my face when I heard those three words. As for my emotions, I'm unsure myself; remembrance, concern, worry, angst, rage… those were just a few that were battling within me. If Ester is back that means _he_ broke his curse and Michael failed to kill him, that conclusion made my heart skip a beat. No matter how angry I was I couldn't not be happy at that _he_ is still alive in this world…

"Where are they?" I asked, I'm going to have to go and find out what's going on.

"Where it all started." Was all he said.

Damnit.

I'm going to have to go back to the one place I loved and loathed at the same time, yes it all started there but it also ended any sort of happiness for me.

I looked to the Cullen's who are staring at me in shock still, "I am terribly sorry for doing what I did, deceiving you to protect myself. I have to leave now but if anything happens, here is my phone number." I said and a piece of folded paper appeared on the coffee table.

With one last glace at them, I walked out and drove away from the house in the direction of the airport.

I compelled myself a private plane and I was up in the air within an hour on the way to my home town. I called Charlie and explained the situation to him; he was okay with it and understood. He was always a laid back kind of a man, growing up surrounded by the supernatural does that to someone.

The plane from Seattle to Richmond lasted just about four hours and it took me another two to buy a car and find a hotel in Mystic Falls. Without wasting a minute, I chanted a few bags of clothing from a storage unit and settled into my suite, just a simple room with a canopy bed and a few dressers, and a bathroom with a shower since I didn't need luxuries. I wasn't a very extravagant person when it came to living conditions as long as it was clean and functioning then it would do just fine for me.

Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans I put those on along with long dark silver chiffon blouse, a black leather jacket and pair of studded black biker ankle boots; cat eye liner and a tiny bit of lip gloss to complete the look. I saw a bar while driving to the hotel so that is where I'm heading first, maybe I'll over hear something from the locals.

I was a little nervous stepping into Mystic Grill at first, in fear of seeing _him_ or anyone else that I know from back then, but soon the nerves evaporated as I saw only humans scattered around the whole place. I sat at the bar and ordered some bourbon to keep up pretences and listened out.

After about half an hour of not hearing anything particularly interesting I began to get lost in my thoughts.

I thought of the time when I was still human and in love… so in love that now I think I was more in love with the idea of love than anything else…I was courted by the most handsome man in our village excluding his brothers; we were all best friends as children.

_I ran around the forest being chased as we played tag, I was 18 at the time when one friendship changed into something more. _

_I was running and trying to readjust the hold on my dress at the same time when I felt an arm wrap around my waist from behind and I tripped, going tumbling down onto the forest floor; I closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact but was met with a heaving chest instead, opening my eye I found myself staring into a set of ocean blue eyes. _

_Our breaths were mingling and neither of us saying or moved. I was lost in his beautiful eyes. He reached to my face and brushed a strand behind my ear then cupped my face in his palm._

"_I got you..." He whispered but the triumph in his voice was lost somewhere in this stolen moment._

_My eyes dropped to his pale pink lips and my stomach was obnoxious with butterflies, the only thing running through my mind was why was I feeling like this? I couldn't have feeling for my best friend, I knew he was secretly courting another girl in our village._

_Before I could verbally protest, he pulled my head lower down to his and our lips lightly brushed against each other in a faint, innocent kiss; almost like he was just as nervous about this as I. A few seconds passed before he pulled me a little closer and kissed me again, applying a little bit more pressure than before. _

_Suddenly I don't know what happened inside me but I wanted more of him, I didn't care about anyone else because in this moment there was just him and I. My hand sneaked to his hair, pulling him closer to me so our lips could meet again. Our kisses turn more urgent and more passionate as seconds passed; my hands were tangled in his golden locks holding him to me as he held me tightly by the waist._

_Minutes or hours could've passed and neither of us would've noticed, we were lost in each other and I didn't want to find my way back._

The memory played in my mind like it was yesterday and it still made my heart beat rise and butterflies erupt in my stomach. He started to court me after explaining that Elijah was now courting Tatia and soon after we were married, but the marriage isn't such a happy memory considering I was killed and turned into something I never wanted to be unwillingly by my husband's parents.

There were years where I wanted to die or be compelled or _something _to forget those memories, it almost killed me a second time – if I could be killed – when I found out about his discretions. She might have been killed but the evidence of their discretions was alive and breathing.

"Hello Beautiful." A masculine voice brought me out of my depressing thoughts from my right.

**AN: Who is the mysterious stranger? Who is her childhood best friends and first love? What do you think? Love E Xoxo**


	3. Ardis: First Love and Crushed Heart

_Previously:_

_The memory played in my mind like it was yesterday and it still made my heart beat rise and butterflies erupt in my stomach. He started to court me after explaining that Elijah was now courting Tatia and soon after we were married, but the marriage isn't such a happy memory considering I was killed and turned into something I never wanted to be unwillingly by my husband's parents. _

_There were years where I wanted to die or be compelled or something to forget those memories, it almost killed me a second time – if I could be killed – when I found out about his discretions. She might have been killed but the evidence of their discretions was alive and breathing._

"_Hello Beautiful." A masculine voice brought me out of my depressing thoughts from my right._

I turned slightly to look at the man; he was rather tall and lean build with a pair of startling pale blue eyes that reminded me of the sky on a cold winter morning and almost black hair that fell into his amazing eyes. I looked at him and turned back to my drink, I was way too depressed after those memories to flirt with a guy, not matter how hot he was I would still compare him to my lost love.

"Not talkative I see," He remarked before ordering the same drink as me from the bartender. I could feel him looking at me while he sipped his drink, "So what is a beautiful woman like you doing in my town?" He asks after a longer silence and orders another round but for the two of us this time.

If not for my lack of any specific mood I probably would've laughed at him, his town? I was here way before his ancestors even thoughts of moving to 'The New World' considering the very slight Italian accent. "You town? Whatever helps you sleep at night, stranger." I flip him off half-heartedly and my lips twitch upwards ever so slightly, still facing the bar.

"Ah she speaks!" He fake gasped and it made my lips twitch in a smile again this time for a little bit longer.

He chuckled and was about to say something but a person to my left cut him off as they sat down in the stool next to me, "Salvatore," The man greeted the other, "Hitting on another poor woman, I see?" A deep voice with a strong British accent rang in my ears in my ears.

I froze for a few seconds and then took another sip of my bourbon, my body still very tense; aware of his presence next to me. I would always remember that voice. Even after centuries of not hearing it, I couldn't forget it. I felt my heart beat faster, beating a thousand miles a minute trying to run away from this place before it got wounded again and my stomach got tied in knots. I gripped the glass harder than necessary to stop my hands from shaking and wondering to his soft blond locks. I looked down hoping for my hair to cover my face enough that he won't recognise me. My mouth went dry as his scent filled my nose, his intoxicating smell of fresh pine and cinnamon set my mind and senses in a daze, covering me in warmth like a blanket. I blinked rapidly to rid the tears that were threatening to spill, tears of pain and heartbreak.

"Ah Klaus why don't you go and annoy your crush, I'm sure Caroline is here somewhere." The guy on my right, so called Salvatore, brushed him off.

Crush? Caroline? That _crushed_ me, knocking the breath out of my lungs. All those years spends in hiding or trying to forget him using other men crumbled, all it took was for him to be near me again and it took all my control to not throw myself at him, claim his as mine and ask for his love. My whole body responded to him, each small movement and breath was answered with my own; my skin tingled when his voice washed over me and burned pleasantly where I felt his stare.

He chuckled and it was like music to my ears, like I haven't heard a sound in my life and his voice was curing me. "That is none of your concern, mate." He answered before ordering the same drink the two of us had.

I needed to get out of here, being in such close proximity to him was torturing me because I knew what I wanted and what I couldn't do; it was the same thing. I could just walk away and leave the bar, but then I'm sure that the two of them would follow me and the confrontation would be worse and I wouldn't be able to handle it at the moment. So I did the more stupid thing than that.

I turned with my whole body to my right to the handsome man that made me smile and smiled at him seductively from under my lashes, "Wanna get out of here?" I ask lowly, praying that the man on my left was busy with something else and he didn't catch my voice.

Salvatore smirked at me and downed his drink before nodding and held out his hand. "C'mon beautiful, I can show you how to have fun."

Lady Luck wasn't on my side today it seems, I felt _him_ still on my left the moment those words left my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to look at him; I knew if I looked I would do another stupid thing that I would want to die for in the years to come. I slid out of the stool and gave Salvatore my left hand to let him guide me away from this bar, I'm not sure I could find my own way to the exit right now. My body was too tuned into the original vampire on my other side.

I felt him unfreeze and turn to look at my retreating back, Salvatore and I made it nearly out before he spoke, we were two steps away from the door. "Wait, Damon stop." He whispered ever so slightly and I heard the drink in his hand slip from his grip and crush on the floor by his feet, his hand stayed in the same position as if holding an invisible glass.

Damon stopped and a frown appeared on his handsome face, clearly either he knows I'm a vampire or doesn't care if I suspect something. "What do you want Klaus?" he groaned; I guess his name is Damon Salvatore not just Salvatore.

I froze facing the door, repeatedly praying in my mind that he doesn't mention anything. I mean why would he? H-he doesn't…he doesn't… d-doesn't… lo-love m-me… I felt a tear slip down my cheek at the truthful thought; I tried so hard to not think about it through the years. I promised myself to forget about my love for him… At least lock it away in the deepest and darkest corners of my mind.

Damon's frown deepened when he looked down at me, he must have smelt the salty tear because he brought his hand to gently wipe it away gently before turning around to face K-K-Klaus-s.

He hasn't moved from his place at the bar yet, I can feel him so well; I was glad the Grill was so busy that people haven't noticed us or the shattered glass by _his_ feet yet.

"I have things to do Klaus." Damon said, his voice laced with annoyance at the holdup but I'm pretty sure he wants to ask about that tear too.

Damon was still holding my hand gently while facing _him,_ I could feel the burning of _his_ gaze on my hand where it was laced with Damon's; my heart was begging me to drop Damon's hand and hold _his_, and my mind was ordering me to step closer to Damon, to show him that I'm not his anymore even if I will always be his. Only his.

A tiny murmur made its way to my ears, "Ardis?" my two syllable name floated over me like a cold breath, my body shivered and my breath hitched as my heart skipped a beat.

He was the only one that ever called me by my full name and it worked like a key on me if I were a lock, it undid all my walls put in place to protect myself; it let my heart free and I felt like a yoyo ready to spring back to him and into his strong arms.

_Caroline_. A voice floated through my mind, dragging all the walls down right back behind it, reminding me that my love was unrequited and will only be only that.

**AN: What do you guys think?**_** Review, review and review for the next chapter!**_** Love E Xoxo**


	4. Ardis: Distraction and Anger

_Previously:_

_A tiny murmur made its way to my ears, "Ardis?" my two syllable name floated over me like a cold breath, my body shivered and my breath hitched as my heart skipped a beat._

_He was the only one that ever called me by my full name and it worked like a key on me if I were a lock, it undid all my walls put in place to protect myself; it let my heart free and I felt like a yoyo ready to spring back to him and into his strong arms._

Caroline_. A voice floated through my mind, dragging all the walls down right back behind it, reminding me that my love was unrequited and will only be only that._

"Let's just go Damon." I say quietly, tugging on his hand, eager to get out of here and let Damon help me forget K-Klaus.

Damon looked down to me - I was rather petite and only reached his chin even in heels - and then back to K-Klaus before sighing and leading me out of the bar.

As soon as we were outside the bar I took a big breath of fresh air to clear my mind of his scent… he still smelt the same after all those years of fresh pine and cinnamon… like home…

I felt a tug on my hand and Damon looked to a Camaro that was parked a few steps down the sidewalk. I let him leading me to it and we got in.

The drive to wherever we were going was silent, neither of us spoke. I was lost trying to not think of _him_; no matter what I thought of he was anyways in the back of my mind. _Him_ and the look in his eyes when we laid on the forest floor that day when I was 18… that day I thought I saw love in his eyes.

He changed through all those years, he went from being Nik, the young man that told me he loved me in between passionate kisses while we hid from his siblings in the woods to being Klaus, the walking nightmare of all supernatural beings and the man that chewed my heart and spit it right back out into the dirt at my feet.

I was nearly on auto pilot until I felt a cool glass in my hand and I looked up to the handsome man I met in the bar.

"You look like you need it." Was all he said before sorting a glass of brown liqueur for himself. "What's your name?" he asked, coming to stand about two steps away from me.

We were standing in an 1850's styled living room with a bar, sofas scattered around and a big fireplace in the middle. It was very impressing and looked rather masculine, not that I was expecting any less from my handsome stranger in black.

"Dis, my name is Dis Olor." I introduced myself for the second time today and sipped the drink he gave me. "You're Damon Salvatore?" I asked back.

Damon nodded his head and a slight silence filled the patronizing room until he spoke again, "What happened back there?" he asked, cold blue eyes searching mine.

How I wished he wouldn't ask that question… how do I explain my story without being pitied afterwards? Why should I explain myself to someone I don't even know? Could I find it in me to say those cruel words that filled my past?

I shake my head slightly and place the glass on the table next to me before taking the two steps that were separating us. I looked up at him to find his ice blue eyes staring at me, emotions unreadable before looking back down. I put my hands on his chest, grasping his black button down shirt lightly at the collar. My tongue darted to lick my lips nervously as I looked back up at him, into those blue eyes that were the wrong shade…

"Help me forget… Help me forget please…" I whispered and stared into his eyes.

A few seconds passed between us, a tense silence falling like a blanket on us. He stared right back at me until an unknown emotion flicked in his eyes; he blurred us into another room upstairs, crashed him lips to mine and pinned me against a wall with his body.

His lips were fierce against mine, he didn't wait for permission to explore my mouth, just took it. Our tongues battled heatedly until I submitted; weak in will from the situation earlier. He tasted of lemons and honey, never fully satisfying my needs as he explored my mouth, massaging his tongue on mine. It never felt so wrong in such an urgent moment; memories from a thousand years ago were freshly burnt in my mind, silently cursing me for letting the wrong man touch me.

Damon's hands lifted me off the ground and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth made a happy trail to my neck, sucking and nibbling on my pulse point made me let out small moans. I trailed my hands from around his neck to the front of his shirt, ripping it open and sliding it down his arms as he moved to lift my top off.

Chest to chest, I pushed him on the floor so I was now saddling him. Kissing down his muscular chest to the band of his jeans I couldn't help but picture the happy trail that should be there… shaking my head clear, I undo the button and pull the zipper down while our eyes are locked together. After a quick work of his jeans, I ripped his navy boxers to come face first to his thick length.

I slowly licked down his shaft before blowing cold air onto him and taking the head into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down on him, massaging his balls and sometimes scraping my teeth along him. I could feel him being ready; the pulsing made his cock twitch in my mouth. I heard him release groans and pants and his hand pushed itself into my hair, pulling my head up and down to guide me. I pushed him down, deep throating before drawing back as he came over my jaw and breasts that were still bound in my red lacy bra.

I looked up to his eyes and he flipped us over, my back on the soft sheepskin rug. He slid my jeans off and ripped my thong; he open kissed my leg from my knee to my core and blew on it making me arch my back in the air. He gave a small swipe of his tongue as if in testing before working wonders to undo me. I felt heat slowly build in my abdomen as he added a finger and my hand flew to his hair gripping tight and the other gripped the rug. He added another finger sucking and nibbling at my clit as I let out moans and gasps at the exhilarating sensations more often, closer and closer together as I felt myself coming undone. I let out a loud gasp when he switched the position of his hand and mouth, his tongue darting into me white his finger gently massaged my clit just a second before my orgasm hit.

He let me ride out of cloud nine before kissing me hard on the mouth. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on even further. He undid my bra and slid it off, mouth never leaving mine as we grinded together, his erection brushing against my sensitive core. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and my hand went to align him with my entrance as his mouth moved down to pleasure my perk nipples. I arched my back again, forgetting our down bellows at the new sensation as he sucked and bit my nipple before switching and massaging it with his hand.

Suddenly he slammed into me, pushing at my walls to fit him in, he didn't wait for me to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. He thrust into me quickly and hard while working on my nipples, my hands gripped his shoulders drawing blood causing him to bite down on my nipple hard enough to break the skin. I yanked his head back to mine before he could taste my blood, smashing out mouths together in an erotic kiss.

I could feel myself coming close to being undone for the second time as he hit the right spot in me; my moans got louder, more frequent and needy, he met me for each one with a pant or a groan. I tightened my legs around him, pulling him closer and allowing him to penetrate me deeper at the new angle. He slammed mercilessly into me, needing release as my walls tensed down on him. Seconds from my own release I felt him pulsate and we both dropped over the edge as his hot seed scattered over my torso.

When we came down from our highs, he slid off of me and slumped to lie next to me on the soft rug, both of us still panting from our experience. Neither one of us said anything; we didn't need to because he did exactly what I asked him to. Damon helped me forget him even if it was only for a few longer minutes, nothing was on my mind.

The fog from my dreamless sleep started to evaporate from my mind as the sun creeps higher and higher on my exposed thigh; I let out a sigh after trying and failing to move. I was held down in place by an arm draped around my waist and a warm hard body just an inch from touching my back.

I felt the body behind me stir and its heart rate increase ever so slightly telling me that he's awake. "Damon, where's your bathroom?" I asked, still facing in the opposite direction of him.

His hand ghosted over my naked thigh, "What's the hurry?" He purred in my ear, lightly nibbling on the lobe.

"I have things to do, people to find."

He dropped his hand and pointed me in the direction of a door. I blurred to the bathroom and quickly showered before chanting myself a new outfit, makeup and hairstyle.

Now dressed in a chiffon skater dress that ended just past mid-thigh and was two toned – the top bralet was white and the looser bottom a pale mint shade -, I paired it with a white button-less blazer, pair of white wedges and a mint channel shoulder bag. My makeup light with just thin eyeliner and pale pink lips, I straightened my hair with magic.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on Damon's unused bed to wait for him to finish his shower. Just minutes later he walked out with a towel dangerously low around his waist and idly walked to a dresser, opening the top drawer.

"So, what's the deal with you and K-" I choked trying to say his name out loud, taking a big breath I repeated, "What's the deal with you and Klaus?" I asked this time without choking or stuttering.

Pained Dis is gone I've spent far too much of my life feeling sorry for myself about something that has happened a thousand years ago.

He turned to look at me for a second before letting out a sigh; turning back he let the towel drop leaving me with a clear view of his naked body, "I should be asking you that question, for all I know you could be working for him and just waiting for an occasion to drive a stake through my heart." He answered nonchalantly while sliding a pair of navy boxers on.

"Darlin' if I wanted to kill you I would've done so last night." I answered and leaned against his beds' headboard. "Let's just get to the point, shall we? I want to know what the biggest threat in this town is."

Surely, if Ester is back then the local vampires would know about her and probably have something to do with her, whether they'd be against her or not. She would be the biggest threat, considering that she is the witch of the original family and all, it really is a shame that she didn't know that my family bloodline was the most powerful witch bloodline ever; it's the reason why I've kept my powers, none of the spirits were able to take them away.

Damon started to do up his shirt walking towards me after putting on some black jeans, "Now why should I tell you?" He asked and stopped a step or so away from me.

"Let's just say that I could be a very influential ally, and considering that you fucked out your anger last night, it seems like you're going to need allies in whatever shit you've gotten yourself into." I finished my analysis of him.

I could feel the anger and the pain rolling of him as we fucked into oblivion last night, I might have not felt it then and there but I remember it now. I was trying to forget while he was trying to leash out, and it worked for both of us but now I want to know why he wanted to do so. Maybe it'll lead me to some useful information and I don't have to compel too many people; I don't really like compelling, though it must be my witchy side.

He scoffed and went to pour himself a drink for a Scotch bottle on one of the dressers, "And how can a weak vampire help me with a hybrid original?" He asked, leaning on the dresser, casually sipping his drink.

This time it was my time to scoff, weak vampire? May I be damned; this guy was dumber that I thought.

"Now, now, I don't like it when people underestimate me Damon…" I trailed off focusing on the arteries in his head.

He clenched his head in pain and dropped to his knees for a few seconds before I let him go.

"How?" he bit out in between breaths as his head healed.

"Magic." I smiled coyly, "C'mon you must have heard of it before? You do have a day light ring."

Damon let out a breath before picking up his glass and standing up, "You can't be a witch and a vampire, that's against nature."

"That's a story for another time, but you see… Klaus isn't the only original hybrid." I dropped the bomb, I might as well tell him and if he doesn't prove to be useful I'll just have to compel him. He just kept on staring at me, silently asking me to expand on that point. "All you need to know is that I was changed along with the original family and I'm a vampire witch hybrid."

"Yeah right, and what now? I'm supposed to tell you everything while we make tea and bake cookies so you can run off and tell everything to the big bad wolf?" he ask sarcastically making me laugh, "I don't think so honey."

"You don't have to believe me, you can just trust me that I can help you; we might not have the same intentions but our goal is similar enough for us to work together, the whole enemy of an enemy is a friend kind of thing. We might not be able to kill him but we can sure as hell make his existence so miserable that he will leave Mystic Falls." I think that's a reasonable proposition, I should finally give into my rage after a thousand years. "So why don't you fill me in on what's going on, huh?"

Silence fell upon the dark wooden room as he thought over my proposition; he finally agreed and started to fill me in on what has happened in the last year in this little town.

After the whole story, the only good thing that I found was that Michael was killed two days ago and Damon has no idea that someone named Ester even exists, which made relief flow through me. I heard from the spirits that Ester has been pulled over to the dark side, the spirits are scared that she will try to undo the bad she had once created but it's too late for that since nature has found balance in protecting the enemy race from extinction about a century after we were turned.

I had automatic dislike for the doppelganger and everyone constantly tried to save the little wrench lookalike of Tatia, she was the breathing evidence as to why I wanted to cause Klaus misery. The most recent piece of news was that Damon's brother, Stefan or The Ripper was gone along with the other wrench Katerina. This town is filled with drama like a TV series…

"C'mon might as well go grab a drink at the grill since you're in on everything." Damons said as he summed up the whole story.

**AN: Extra-long chapter lovelies! What do you think? I hope it was worth the wait and I've got the next one ready so **_**review **_**and it'll be up soon! Love E Xoxo**


	5. Ardis: The Doppelganger and Claim

_Previously:_

_After the whole story, the only good thing that I found was that Michael was killed two days ago and Damon has no idea that someone named Ester even exists, which made relief flow through me. I heard from the spirits that Ester has been pulled over to the dark side, the spirits are scared that she will try to undo the bad she had once created but it's too late for that since nature has found balance in protecting the enemy race from extinction about a century after we were turned._

_I had automatic dislike for the doppelganger and everyone constantly tried to save the little wrench lookalike of Tatia, she was the breathing evidence as to why I wanted to cause Klaus misery. The most recent piece of news was that Damon's brother, Stefan or The Ripper was gone along with the other wrench Katerina. This town is filled with drama like a TV series…_

"_C'mon might as well go grab a drink at the grill since you're in on everything." Damons said as he summed up the whole story._

On the way to the bar I came to a conclusion that he really wasn't loosing anything at the moment by telling me the story, it's seems like it's come to stand still after Michael's death. Almost too quiet if you ask me, with all the stuff that has happened over the last year it seems strange that everyone has gotten some room to breathe.

It's unsettling.

When we got to the bar, Damon started to talk to some man called Alaric. He looked maybe in his early 30s with his dirty blond messy hair and stubble on his jaw, rather handsome for a guy his age. According to the story, he was the alleged vampire hunter and from what I'm hearing he was also Damons drinking buddy, the doppelgangers mother's ex-husband and her dead aunts boyfriend. Listening to the whole story, there was one way to describe my reaction: headache.

I ordered my drink, well a glass and the whole bottle of bourbon so that I don't have to keep on going back to the bar, and excused myself to go play some darts; I might as well do something to kill the boredom while waiting for something interesting to happen. Damon joined me a few minutes later and a brunette girl followed him while talking on the phone telling someone called Jeremy – whom I learnt was her brother but not by blood - to call her back.

"You're feisty when you're mad." Damon commented to the girl after she hung up, he was still holding the darts in his hands as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"It's not that, I'm just worried about him." She answered crossing her hands in front of her with her forehead creased in thought.

Damon was about to open his mouth again, "Damon can you just shoot already or let me find someone else to play with me?" I nag at him; I'm not a very patient person but he has yet to learn that lesson.

He looks to me and back to the boards, throwing one of the darts.

"Damon C'mon what about Jeremy, this isn't the time for one of your playthings." The girl huffed and gestured to me.

"Elena, don't." He warned.

"I mean what if something happened to him and you're here trying get another Caroline or Andy? She's a human being Damon!"

Well I wasn't expecting her to stand up for me right after offending me. Elena, the doppelganger, Stephan's 'the Ripper' girlfriend…

"Actually I'm not." I thought I'd input something to the story.

Damon looked at me annoyed that I've said anything; clearly he wasn't on planning to tell her about my involvement any time soon. Too bad… for him.

"Really Damon? Destroying someone's life by compelling yourself a girlfriend just because you're not okay?" She asked extravagantly, completely ignoring me again.

I don't think I'm going to like her, Damon might think she's different to Katerina but all doppelgangers have the same distinct traits and at the moment, this Elena sounds a lot like Tatia. Just another girl created by nature for a specific purpose to repeat the history and fall in love with two brothers in order to wreck their relationship and then die in some celestial ritual for a witch. Pretty sad to all parties involved but there's nothing anyone can do about it, it's the same shit just a different day. Luckily this time, no one is knowingly holding my heart in their hands so I couldn't be hurt.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Damon questions her, coming towards her slowly after retrieving the three darts.

"You drunk in the middle of the day, it's not the most attractive look." She points out.

"And what is my most attractive look?" He steps up to her, something tells me that history repeating itself has already started by the look in his eyes as he looks at the human girl.

"I'm not saying you have one, just that this is my least favourite one." And there we go, she obviously feels something for him too and I hate to admit this but it's quite interesting to watch.

"Don't mind me." Another voice interrupts the little lovers quarrel.

My body once again stills and almost pulsates from the top of my head to the tips of my toes when his gaze locks with mine for a brief moment. My heart beats quicker and an involuntary blush spreads along my pale cheeks. The overpowering emotion in me shouts to get closer to the source of that beautiful voice, to felt his muscles contracting as he wraps his strong arms around my petite frame and to experience that spark when his lips touch mine. Seeing him, being just a few feet away from him, makes my knees turn to Jell-O and my palms sweat with dread at knowing that what I want most I cannot have.

He hasn't looked better than he does now, his long golden locks gone and a shorter cut in its place; I can imagine how soft his hair must feel just under my palms. A two day stubble is gracing his handsome face, adding charm to his features as his lips are spread in a slight smirk. The only difference is in his eyes and even an old vampire wouldn't be able to see the difference. The boisterous ocean in his eyes has turned to a vapid puddle that has been left to dry in the middle of a drought, leaving him a shadow of a man that he once was.

He broke the eye contact with me when Damon said something to him, I felt almost grateful that he did, I don't know how long I would've been able to look into those broken eyes that reflected so much of my own. It made me wonder, what has happened to him to break the big bad hybrid...

"Now, I don't know what you're talking about. I just came to the local pup to grab a drink with a mate." Klaus explained, taking a step closer to Damon with each word. "Get around then, would you Tony?" He asked the hybrid behind him but it sounded more like a command rather than a question. Klaus let a sinister, small smile grace his pale pink lips, "My sister seems to be missing."

Ah yes, I believe that Rebekah is locked up in one of the Salvatore cellars… I don't really know how that piece of information makes me feel. Rebekah was and is a sister to me still, I might have not seen her for the last few centuries but we kept in contact every decade or so. She and Kol were the only ones that I've been in contact with since I found out of Klaus's infidelities because they were the only ones that didn't try to make me come back. Rebekah understood my pain and tried to ease it knowing how it feels to love as irrevocably, and Kol never brought it up, he did everything to always have fun and make me laugh like a best friend would.

On one hand, I feel the duty to help Rebekah out of loyalty and sister-ship, and on the other, I know that if I do I would betray Damons trust. The question is whether my vendetta is the bigger emotion in me right now than love for my sister.

I realise that I've spaced out when a dart hits the board, "Your brother stole from me and you seem to think that you can touch what is mine," Klaus said to Damon before looking to the him and the girl, "I need him found so I can take back what's mine" He explained to Elena before turning to Damon and stepping threateningly close to him, "and you need to keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them, because next time I won't just break them." He finished and walked away without a glace.

The tree of us stood silently for a moment, comprehending what just happened. What the hell does he mean by that threat to Damon? It would make sense if he meant me, but what doesn't make sense with it being me is that I'm not his… I've always wanted to be, I mean I married him to be tied to him in every way possible but then he showed the whole village that I'm nothing. That I'm not worthy to be with him, that he doesn't want me. I used to wonder why would he would marry me if he felt nothing for me, then I realised that Ester wanted to bond our families no matter what because of my bloodline, whether it was Nik, Elijah or Kol that I married since my older sister was already promised someone else since birth. This still doesn't explain the threat, only answer I can come up with now is the fact that my last name is still the same as his and it's his big ego coming into play, the idea that if he can't have something then no one can. But to not be able to have something suggest that one would need to want it in the first place… and he doesn't want me…

I felt a headache coming on in full force from all the befuddled emotions and theories swivelled inside my head, I definitely could do with a drink.

"Elena, why don't you go home and check on Jeremy?" I suggest to the brunette girl, that way she can stop worrying and Damon and I can go back to the boarding house for a proper drink.

She looks at me with a scrutinizing gaze and turns to Damon, "Who is this again?"

Damon looks from me to her and answers, "Someone we need on our side." Is all he says on that subject before telling her the same thing I did, notably she listens to his advice even if I said the same exact thing.

She grabs her jacket and walks out of the bar without a look back.

I turn to Damon, "Let's go back to yours, we can have a drink and figure this out." I suggest again and he places him hand at the bottom of my back, leading me out of the bar.

**AN: I'm so glad you all like the last chapter, I was worried it was too detailed.. Thank you for the reviews guys! And any opinions, reviews or suggestions are welcome. Next chapter will be a lot longer if you guys review :) Love E Xoxo**


	6. Ardis: Bourbon and Blood

_Previously:_

_I felt a headache coming on in full force from all the befuddled emotions and theories swivelled inside my head, I definitely could do with a drink._

"_Elena, why don't you go home and check on Jeremy?" I suggest to the brunette girl, that way she can stop worrying and Damon and I can go back to the boarding house for a proper drink._

_She looks at me with a scrutinizing gaze and turns to Damon, "Who is this again?"_

_Damon looks from me to her and answers, "Someone we need on our side." Is all he says on that subject before telling her the same thing I did, notably she listens to his advice even if I said the same exact thing._

_She grabs her jacket and walks out of the bar without a look back._

_I turn to Damon, "Let's go back to yours, we can have a drink and figure this out." I suggest again and he places him hand at the bottom of my back, leading me out of the bar._

"So what are you going to do, 'Elena's knight in dark armour'?" I ask plopping myself down on the leather sofa while Damon gets our drinks.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." He comments on my new nickname for him, personally I think it fits him to the T, but hey that's just my opinion.

Damon passes me a glass of bourbon before slouching against the sofa next to me; the two of us stay silent for a few minutes thinking over what Klaus said. I guess the peace wasn't bound to last long anyway.

"So how are we going to find Stephan?" I ask, my gaze fixed to the enchanting flames in the fire place. "Actually scratch that, I wonder what it is that Stephan stole that seems to be so important to Klaus…" I drawl out.

The only thing that I can think of is that is so important is his family, during our time together he was always big on family even if Michael was cruel to him even then but I can't really say anything about him now. He has changed so drastically I can hardly recognise him.

Nik was always rough around the edges as a human and being a vampire increased that, but he still tried to be understanding if not forgiving and especially to me he was a big romantic.

…_Minutes or hours could've passed and neither of us would've noticed, we were lost in each other and I didn't want to find my way back. We had to pull away eventually for some air, I could feel my lungs burning and yet I didn't want to leave this cocoon of ignorance. _

_Nik still held his palm against my cheek, rubbing his thumb across it tenderly as we kept our gazes locked. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was screaming at me; telling me how wrong this was and how I couldn't have him, but I couldn't make myself look away so I tuned the voice out._

_My whole body was aware of his tightly pressed against mine; our chests rose and fell together as if we were two missing pieces of clockwork. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as he looked at me with such a gentle gaze._

"_Dis! Nik! Where are you? Mother is calling us for supper!" A female voice sounded faintly in my ears sounding far away, yanking me out of this blissful moment._

_Niks eyes widen for a moment before going back to normal, an unreadable look settled on his face as he swiftly pulled his hand away, "We should get going or they will come to find us." He spoke with a distant tone._

_I blinked once and then twice before the words registered in my mind after hearing his tone. He regrets it, I thought before pulling myself off his and standing, I nodded at him and started to walk towards our village. Suddenly, I didn't feel like eating supper with the Michaelsons, Rebekah would surely notice the confusion behind my fake glee. _

_I started to feel stupid and guilty, how could I believe that my best friend could see me as anything more? Moreover, when did I want him to see me as more? This hurtful emptiness inside me cannot be the outcome of such feelings only surfacing today. And how could I kiss him when he is courting a girl I know? Granted we may not be as close friends as Rebekah and I, but I was still acquainted with the girl and my parents have taught me better that to do what I've done._

_A set of four fingers brushed my arm above the elbow before the palm grasped it and the thumb secured the grip in place. I turned around and allowed my gaze to follow slowly along the hand to the set of magical blue eyes. I could feel the questions swirling in my eyes as our gazes once again locked, I couldn't elucidate the emotions in his powerful eyes._

"_I understand Niklaus." I choked out after breaking eye contact; he could read me too well if he had the access to my eyes._

_I saw a frown stealthily sneak upon his handsome face as my use of his whole name, "Understand what?"_

"_I understand that this was a mistake," I clear up even though it pains me to say such lies. "I have go to supper, father will be worried."_

_The frown on his face deepens ever so slightly, "What are you talking about Dis?" he questions._

_Why does he push me to say it again? I never kissed a boy before today and now I'm feeling all these unusual feelings… And Nik is supposed to be my best friend, why would he make this longer than it needs be?_

_I swallowed my uneasiness; this is the first time I feel like I want to run away from a moment shared with Nik. I lift my eyes to his, maybe he can understand without me having to speak those lies again._

_This time he gazes at me before blinking as if in understanding and his grip loosens before he slowly slides his hand down my arm. Just as his hand reaches mine he stops and abruptly pulls me to him, into his chest and his hands wrap around my waist and his lips once again claim mine._

_Shocked I don't respond for the first two seconds before closing my eyes and enjoying the new feeling Nik has awoken in me. This kiss is fierce and has a sense of urgency, wordlessly asking me to see something… but what?_

_Pulling away he leans his head against mine, breathing deeply. "Tell me that you didn't feel anything, Dis. Tell me and I won't ever do it again." He whispered softly with his eyes still closed._

"… _I can't Nik… We can't… What about Tatia?"_

"_You, Ardis. Only you matter to me."_

I was sucked back from my memories by a voice calling my name. I still shivered at the memory of my full name rolling of his tongue, he made it sound so much more special than anyone ever before.

"Dis? You alright? You kind of spaced out on me beautiful." The charming but also annoying voice of the elder Salvatore asked me to my left.

I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my face so I turned towards him, "Yeah, sorry." I said quietly, still shaken from the memory.

Being a vampire has some perks, I can remember everything that I've lived through and it's amazing not having to journal all the events in my live that I'd like to cherish for the rest of my miserable eternity. With good memories also come the bad memories, and the memories which switch categories from time to time; they play out in my mind like a short clip on YouTube, an advertisement without the 'skip' button.

"I wonder what it is my little brother took too, though." Damon says, going back to what I rambled on about earlier.

I smirk and slide closer to the young vampire so that my body is pressed against his side, "Well we can wonder together, later." I dismiss his words and he raises his eyebrow at my actions. "Now why don't I help you forget it for a minute?" I ask huskily, my hands unbuttoning his button down black shirt.

We share a look and crush our lips together hungrily, moving smoothly before he bites down my bottom lip hard. Hard enough to draw blood as I feel the delicate skin break and in the same moment I push Damon back by his chest sternly.

He looks at me quizzically, "I don't share blood." Is all I state.

Blood sharing between vampires is the most intimate type of relation within almost all supernatural races. Only mates or ones with 'easy virtue' as my mother has once put it - of course she didn't say anything about blood but the context is still the same – share blood. I've only shared blood with one person and for the moment I plan to keep it that way, especially since my heart is still following him like a lost puppy, until I give my heart into better care. Also because I am an original, my blood is much more… potent. It can strengthen a regular vampire greatly until it passes out of their system, giving them more speed, durability and other tricks that come with age. I've also heard that it is quite the drug, addicting and a soft of an aphrodisiac, but that's just what I've heard over many long years so it could be just rumours.

Damon let out a sigh and got up, "Now I definitely need another drink." He commented and grabbed our glasses, pouring us another round.

I sucked in a sharp breath when a small breeze flew by me, stopping behind Damon. Once again I found myself openly staring at the love of my life as he stood facing me with his eyes trained on the back of Damons head. I couldn't look away, exactly like every other time I've seen him whether it was in this small town or throughout the centuries, I felt captivated. The emptiness within my heart eased ever so slightly as being so close to him, even if he was on the other side of the room, we were still in the _same_ room.

A 'clang' of glass against glass brought me out of my frozen state, the young vampire and the original hybrid – should I say other original hybrid – brought their glasses together before Damon grabbed another. He gifted the other glass to me before walking back to pour himself another, considering that he downed the first.

"You know, we actually have a lot in common." Klaus said to Damon as he made a bee line towards me, or rather the sofa I was sitting on.

He lazily dropped himself next to me, his leg brushing against mine; the movement causing a shiver to run up and down my spine and my muscles tense.

"Oh really?" Damon asked, trying to seem nonchalant in his words. "What is that? The mutual hatred of my little brother?"

I saw Klaus smile slightly out of the corner of my eye, I saw trying to look anywhere but his or Damon. I wanted to get out of this situation and run all the way back to forks even if it meant going back to Edward, but I also wanted to curl up to my Nik, bask in his warmth and the feeling of being able to breathe freely.

I could just imagine how my little fantasy could play out… I would let my muscles relax and boldly reach for my Niks hand, pulling it around me and dropping it on my shoulders. I would shuffle closer to his side, pressing as close as I could before letting my hands sneak around his waist; holding on to him as a human to dear live. I could feel him hand push me into him more while he pulled my hand over his heart, his thumb tracing the back of my palm as he murmured sweet nothings into my ear. Telling me how much be wanted me… how much he had missed me and loved me…

The sharp voice of reality floods my mind as if a bucket of cold water was thrown at me, bringing me back to reality. A reality I didn't want to be part of for centuries now.

"…Yet it would seem a demonstration is in order, perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I said I wanted you to find Stephan. It seems you people respond best to threats and displays of violence anyway, take this as a trailer." Klaus's voice brings me back to the situation at hand.

He dropped his hand to the back of the sofa, right behind me, and reached his phone; telling someone on the other line to go ahead with what he asked them to do.

Damon grimaced at Klaus, probably knowing that he is once again going to have to take care of the mess his brother has made, it might have been Klaus's move but Stephan did provoke him. And I've got to admit that if someone stole my family, I would unleash hell on anyone who was involved, even god knows how distant relatives or relatives of friends.

"Well now, I'd better me going since you're going to become very busy soon." Klaus said and stood up, glancing back at me, "Why don't we go to have a little… chat, darling?" He asked, sounding almost tentatively.

I could feel his eyes burning into my face as I stared at the sofa in front of me, it has become rather fascinating in the last few minutes…

It took me a few seconds to realise that he is still waiting for an answer; I didn't know what to do. Should I go with him and rub salt into an open wound? Or should I stay and forever wonder what possessed him to want to talk to me, or what he would say to me?

**AN: So… Thank you guys so much for reviewing! The suggestion to write a Niklaus POV is being seriously considered, question is: would you guys prefer his POV inserted in small bits into the current chapters (some editing would have to take place), or as I've been thinking to write 'Bleeding Love' from his point of view as a separate story (again this would take some time…)? Let me know lovelies! Love E Xoxo**


	7. Niklaus: About a Fickle Lover

Gone.

He's dead.

A large breath left my lungs and another came right back in, almost as if this is the first time I can do so freely without any constrains, like a women in Singapore when she took off her corset back in fifteen hundreds.

I stared down at the flames that engulf Michael's body on Tyler's front porch. I have never felt so… relieved? I couldn't say happy, no, I haven't felt that emotion in over a thousand years. This moment could've been so much better if I wasn't standing here alone, I would never admit how much my siblings mean to me, or how much _she_ means to me… and I hate to admit it to myself how much Michaels words hurt me.

This isn't the place for this; Klaus the hybrid doesn't do emotions, not besides revenge and rage. And now, it's time to deal with the Salvatore brothers, oh the agony.

"He has earned his freedom." I answered to the older brothers' question after wiping those two tear tracks from my cheeks.

Stephan stood up from Damon and stood in front of me, waiting with hope and pain in his eyes. It almost hurt to let him go, he truly was a friend during the 20's but it would seem that it's needed to understand that that person isn't coming back. I've let him free, taking my compulsion back and walk out the door.

This party was crowded enough and I still couldn't shake the feeling of solitude.

I didn't know where I was walking to, at a human pace too, it seemed refreshing to simply walk without any worries. Having no concerns about my immortal life, about my siblings or… or her safety…

I often wonder what she is doing, how she looks now and whether she's wearing that mesmerizing smile on her face. Does she think about me every day like I do about her? She was the only ever woman to capture my merciless heart and change it into something worth saving.

I've always had someone looking out for her, I've tried to get close enough to see her myself but it wasn't always possible. I know she has been spying on Elijah and I during Katarina's time in England and I know of her crazy adventures with Kol, she doesn't know half of what happened between her best friend and I…

"_My darling Katerina, did you really think you could escape me? Did I not say I will find you and you will pay for betraying me?" I questioned the brunette doppelganger._

_Seeing her face, so similar to Tatias made me sick to my stomach as all the nasty memories came right back. Why, why did mother have to use her? I cannot kill the one bloodline I need to in order to get Ardis to talk to me._

_The expression on Katarina's face went from shock to terror in milliseconds as her mind registered her future._

"_You… you… but you can't… how…"_

"_Well at least you have the decency to be scared, you should be." I remark with a smirk, circulating her. "Were you merry the last ten years of running? I can promise you will be writhing for the next twenty until I decide to be merciful and end your suffering with-"_

"_You can't!"_

_I let out a malicious laugh, "Pray tell why?"_

_She straightened her posture and looked me defiantly in the eye. "What would Dis say if she found out her best friend was killed by her ex-husband?"_

_I stopped still, best friend? There was no way my Ardis would befriend a doppelganger! "I am not an ex-husband." I roared at her, satisfied when she quivered a little bit at the sound._

"_Till death do us part, isn't it?" She smirked and started to walk away from the dark alley I found her in, "let me know if you want some information on her, it's the least I could do after you've let me go." She said snidely, "See you never Klaus."_

I carry on wondering through the streets of a town that gave me a reason to live and took it away again, wondering if I will ever get the chance to redeem myself and hold her in my arms, if everything will fall into place when I wake the family up tomorrow…

Eventually my wonders took me to the local pub, Mystic Grill. It was what people these days call a hotspot for the locals, it was almost always busy and you could always find someone from "the gang" there. It's kind of ironic, how they think themselves a family, when almost every time one of them betrays this 'family' to get into my good books; some family that is.

A smirk made its way up on my face just thinking about the possibilities of angering anyone from their group of misfits or seeing my future play toy, Caroline. She'll come begging soon enough, thinking that I actually care for her is the biggest mistake anyone could ever make. She is somewhat pretty and amusing, a perfect pet; her figure is nowhere near the perfect hourglass _she_ is, and her hair is the wrong colour, she is just all wrong…

"Salvatore," I call out making my way to the bar when I notice the elder brother trying to chat some girl up. "Hitting on another poor woman, I see?" I asked.

The woman ever so slightly froze for a millisecond before relaxing again; a normal vampire wouldn't even notice the minimal change in her posture and how she seemed to be taking slightly bigger breaths than before.

I took a slightly bigger breath myself, this woman was definitely a vampire but probably Salvatore's age and a progeny of my youngest brother; Kol always had an eye for beautiful ones.

This woman was the definition of the said word, her hair cascaded in loose curls down her slender back. The shade of almost black with tiny golden flecks here and there that weren't visible to the human eye; a shade so similar to that of my loves…

I became so lost in those puny flakes and remembrance of my wife I nearly missed Salvatore making a snarky remark about Caroline. It took a little restrain not to laugh at his comment, it made me feel good knowing I had everyone fooled about my feelings and intentions. It seemed to be the joke of this century if anyone thought that Caroline could ever come close to taking a shadow of a permanent place in my heart. She was all wrong besides the snarky remarks and attitude that was a little similar to that of my loves.

I let out a chuckle, "That is none of your concern, mate."

I ordered double bourbon and sat down on the right of the girl, I'm rarely even slightly interested in another woman for other reasons than sex but I have to admit that this woman brought out feelings inside me that I've claimed to have lost.

She bent forward and lowered her head a little, hiding beside the curtain of her hair. The movement sent a breeze in my direction, a scent of lavender mixed with vervain; a calm and deadly combination that makes my dead heart beat a little uneven. This woman had me perplexed. Why would the older Salvatore be trying to seduce this silent beauty? She does not seem like easy 'shag' which is the type of girl he apparently goes for, and why does her scent bother me so much? She smells exactly like _her_…

I can't let myself think of her, she doesn't want me. How could she after still want anything to do with me what I've done? What my family has done to her? She shouldn't even accept my apology and explanation; I wouldn't want myself after all that I've done… I'm unworthy of her in every way…

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw her body turn to the right to face Damon and away from me; I felt a little pang of disappointment which made me frown in confusion.

"Wanna get out of here?"

A melodic sound travelled to my ears, closing off everything besides her, shining a spotlight onto her as if she is the main act during this drama in my own personal theatre.

I felt her move; my body was in tune with hers in the space of a few seconds and the brown liquid filled glass stopped halfway to my mouth in shock. Her body heat moved further and further away from me and I couldn't move, being frozen in my place by all the forgotten emotions swarming inside my chest and mind waiting to burst.

She was here?

My Ardis? My beautiful Ardis…

Somewhere in between all my scrambled thoughts and rediscovered emotions I asked the annoying vampire to stop and wait. I hated myself for sounding so weak… so… emotional… I wanted to act like nothing happened, like she meant nothing to me.

Nothing. What is it else? A madness most discreet…

Could I ever do that? How could I when she was the only reason for me?

"What do you want Klaus? I have things to do." the fool commented, acting impatient as usual, and here I was still sitting in the same frozen moment while my head melted.

I wanted to say so many things. I wanted to rip his arms out for touching my treasure, torture him for years on end just for looking at her when I couldn't. Why he able to be so close to her and I had to be so far away? I let my eyes travel over her figure and stop where her hand held his; I saw her look at the ground, avoiding any eye contact. That cut me deep inside, she was always so open with me and now she won't even look at me.

I am unworthy of her and I shouldn't burden her with my love, yet I cannot help myself to yarn for her. If I could just hold her in my arms and kiss those plum and angelic lips one more time, I would let Michael take me this time.

I would die a happy man.

"Ardis?" Her names left my lips in a faint prayer.

I could imagine another ending to this tragic moment, she would drop Damons hand and look up with her brilliant grin and laugh, her voice would ring like merry bells during Christmas and enlighten the whole room. She would walk towards me and hold my hand… she would forgive me…

The door to Mystic grill opened and closed, washing her scent away and leaving me all by myself in this pub full of humans. The hope of dying a happy man evaporated along with her as she walked out with Damon.

**AN: So sorry for the huge wait for this! I've been extremely busy but it's Christmas break now so I will catch up, promise!**

**So what do you think? Is my Klaus POV okay? Ya'll review/pm and let me know what you guys think yeah?! Please, please, please and I will definitely update the next chapter tomorrow-evening/Monday. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews you've guys posted! It truly means a lot, especially all of your suggestions and the love you have for my characters! **

**LOVE E Xoxo**


	8. Niklaus: The Red River of Babylon

_Previously:_

"_Ardis?" Her names left my lips in a faint prayer._

_I could imagine another ending to this tragic moment, she would drop Damons hand and look up with her brilliant grin and laugh, her voice would ring like merry bells during Christmas and enlighten the whole room. She would walk towards me and hold my hand… she would forgive me…_

_The door to Mystic grill opened and closed, washing her scent away and leaving me all by myself in this pub full of humans. The hope of dying a happy man evaporated along with her as she walked out with Damon._

"Rebekah, darling, where are you? Daddy is dead; it's finally time for a family reunion." I say happily with a half a smile on my face and hang up.

Taking so called 'baby steps' seems to be a good idea, I'll wake the family and then Kol and I can kill Damon for touching her; Kol and I may have had out misunderstandings and we will never be brothers in the sense Elijah and I are but we can look past those issues to punish a man that touched the one we love.

I don't even want to think of that person that is supposed to be my little brother, how could he be my little brother when he has always had affections for my bride…

The phone starts to ring again, "Hello Stephan, miss me already?"

"I wanted to thank you for my freedom."

"Well I like to think that I'm a man of my word… more or less."

"Thing is, it came at a too high of a price Klaus." He said with a sigh. "You took everything from me…" Well I know how you feel, mate. "And now I have nothing to lose."

This conversation is definitely turning interesting, is he planning to threaten me? The hybrid? Even as a man I have nothing to lose, I have lost the only thing that mattered years ago and my family is immortal.

"Let bygones be bygones my friend, trust me resentment gets old, especially for people like us."

I stop in font of one truck that holds one of the most important things to me inside it. It only took a thousand years for this moment… let's just hope that they will be understanding of my decisions… Or at least will not try to kill me.

"You know what never gets old?" He asks just as I lift the back door to the truck, seconds later Stephan speaks again as my eyes burn into the inside of the truck. The empty inside. "Revenge. Missing something Klaus?"

I pull the door down so hard that it broke of the hinges and a piece of metal stayed in my hand. First the older brother takes my wife and now the younger one takes my family, they have not experienced my wrath as they think they have, not yet.

"I will kill everyone you love and everyone you or your loved ones have ever met."

"Do that and you will never get your family back."

I almost snorted at the fact that he thinks the leads will end with him, Ardis may not speak to me or want me anywhere near her but she would help me revenge the family even if it was the last thing she did. She may hate me and hate what was done to her by my family but my siblings always held a special place in her heart, she would do it for them.

"We will see about that, my friend." I answer and hang up.

I will try to do everything in my power to get them back before I will ask for her help, I will not seem weak and it might actually be some fun to play with the Salvatore's. God knows this town needs some entertainment.

After calling reinforcements or more like my minions to do the dirty work since I don't like to get my hands dirty unless it's necessary, I fill them in on the latest news. And by necessary I mean completing the little gilbert brother to throw himself in front of a car, you know, just in case a demonstration is in order. What is one more human? He would die sooner or late anyway.

I delegated work for the hybrids; they might as well make a use of themselves if I can make them bid to my wishes, and got Tony to come with me to the grill. Apparently Damon, my blood bag and the amateur vampire hunter are there along with my love. This might be a little bit entertaining, and I will get to see her again.

"And what is my most attractive look?" Damon questioned my blood bag the moment I walked in, surprisingly neither of them noticed me walking closer to them.

Walking over silently I saw Damon walk closer to the brunette wrench but then my eyes landed on my beauty and I couldn't look away, she must've been made for me because for me she is perfect, everything about her is flawless as if she were my own personal goddess.

I heard Elena say something but I didn't listen to the words, _she_ held my attention even when she wasn't aware of it. She was dressed in a short dress that showed off her creamy toned legs, the dress made my fingers twitch from how badly I wanted to explore those legs with my palms. To feel that heat on her skin when we touched and see the redness creep onto her cheeks when my hands travelled up higher.

"Don't mind me." I interrupted the lovers' feud and lock eyes with my love.

I became lost in the forest of her eyes; the forest that used to be so erratic and bright like spring was now deserted and insensate like fall. I could practically see the hurt along with many unanswered questions that dimmed her glow.

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon asked and made me look away from those endless eyes.

"Now I don't know what you're talking about, I just came to the local pub to grab a drink with a mate." I lifted my hands in an innocent fashion. "Get around to it, would you tony?" I said and let a small smile show on my lips while I kept broke the small stare I shared with Damon and looked at Elena. "My sister seems to be missing."

I pretended to look at the human but in all honesty I didn't know or care what she was doing, if she answered, all of my attention was on the most powerful being in this pub; she was more powerful than me, I would do anything she asked of me if it meant she would forgive me.

I looked to the darts in my palm before throwing them, it' probably the closest I will get to her; she touched them a few minutes before me and her scent still lingers on them. I wanted to badly to lift them to my nose and inhale the ethereal smell that's been haunting me for centuries.

"Your brother stole from me and you seem to think that you can touch what is mine," I said looking at Damon and throwing one of the darts at the board, breaking the dart in half, then looked to the brother lover, "I need him found so I can take back what's mine" I explained to her before turning back to Salvatore, stepping so close that all he can see is my face, "and you need to keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them, because next time I won't just break them." I threatened and walk off without another look at either of them.

I could smell that cheap trash all over her, mixing with her delicious scent from their nightly activities, I didn't even want a drink anymore, no, I just wanted to break something.

Why did everything have to fall down in the space of a few days? Why did she pick him? Why is she still around him? She should be nowhere near any males!

My thoughts lead me outside where a human bumped into me, the man didn't even get to apologise before I snapped his neck. After the satisfying click I angrily flung the dead body into the nearby lamppost, breaking the post so that it fell onto the floor and shattering most of the bones in the dead body; the man's blood dripped in a red stream like the rivers of Babylon.

I let out a laboured breath and took another in to calm myself down despite the intricate thoughts in my mind. Loud steps made their way from the inside of the grill out the door and behind me.

"Take care of this, will you Tony?" I asked brushing the invisible dust off my hands before walking off to meet with a witch.

**AN: I promised an update and here it is! Lemme know how you like it and thank you for the comments for last chapter! I absolutely adore you guys for those!**

**I made some changes to : About a Fickle Lover if you guys want to check that out.**

**Love E Xoxo**


	9. Niklaus: By The Grace Of God

_Previously:_

_My thoughts lead me outside where a human bumped into me, the man didn't even get to apologize before I snapped his neck. After the satisfying click I angrily flung the dead body into the nearby lamppost, breaking the post so that it fell onto the floor and shattering most of the bones in the dead body; the man's blood dripped in a red stream like the rivers of Babylon._

_I let out a laboured breath and took another in to calm myself down despite the intricate thoughts in my mind. Loud steps made their way from the inside of the grill out the door and behind me._

_"Take care of this, will you Tony?" I asked brushing the invisible dust off my hands before walking off to meet with a witch. _

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What is a Bennett doing sneaking around the witch necropolis after noon? Thinking of another plan to kill me... Helping Stephan by any chance?" I ask stepping out from behind a tree as the young witch walked out of the haunted house.

She stopped and looked around franticly until her dark doe eyes landed on me. She just stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes almost screamed defiance and her spirit amused me slightly. The witch wasn't powerful enough to kill me or even hurt me, maybe with the help of the house behind her or my Ardis...

"I don't know what you're talking about Klaus, I came to meditate; it's what we witches do to connect with nature." She replied audaciously, standing up straighter and reminding me of a proud peacock.

I scoffed and slowly took measured steps towards the deviant teenager, "now, now, I would've thought you'd know that I've known a few witches in my time, so don't lie to me." I stop a step or so anyway. "Where is Stephan?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't you always know everything? Wasn't that the reason why you meditate in there?" I ask pointing to the house. "C'mon Bonnie, don't play games with me."

"Even if I did, why would I tell you? You're nothing but a-"

I lifted a finger a waved it in her face slowly, "be careful what you say next, sweetheart."

She let out a sigh and looked me in the eyes, "I don't know about anything that has happened after Michael, I try to lead my own life Klaus. You're better off trying Damon or Elena; they're always together these days and Damon usually knows everything." She finished and walked off towards the trees before stopping and adding, "Or Caroline, she's been with Stephan a few times."

I stare after her for a while; she is both intriguing and annoyingly so, before looking back to the house, something tells me the dead witches have something to do with the disappearance of my family. But those suspicions will have to wait in case Damon has some light to shine on this situation.

Caroline. The petite blonde with grey-blue eyes and a brave spirit that Katerina changed. The baby vampire thinks I have her in my sights like Count Paris had Juliet, and maybe eventually she will end up like Juliet but I will never be her Romeo. The lowly creature is just as deplorable as those modern blonde jokes and I would like nothing more than to snap that birdies neck. She could've been a nice lay but I don't use damaged goods.

"I don't share blood." I heard my love state when I stopped outside the boarding house.

Hearing those words, I felt my heart pound proudly at the thought of her keeping that one thing only between us; but it also angered me all over again, how could that dreg of vermin even think of breaking that fragile skin or tasting that lustrous ambrosia?

"It's about a time we had a drink, don't you think?" I ask, making myself known from the hallway.

The young vampire leisurely turns and frowns but quickly covers it with a half-asked smile. "Yeah, I'd say it's about overdue."

"Well you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming."

"You know me; never miss a change to plan an epic failure." Damon commented bringing his glass of scotch up to his mouth.

"Who could've guessed that you own brother would betray you."

"Mhm, and you couldn't have anticipated your sister lying to you."

"She's a fickle that one and you have no idea of her whereabouts?"

I didn't know what to do, I wanted so badly to look at my love and touch her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear but as a prideful being I couldn't bring myself to look at her. How could I look at her now that we're back in our town, in a house that is a minutes' walk from a clearing we were sworn to each other and she is allowing another man to touch her? To touch what is mine? What will always be mine.

Damon replied with another sarcastic comment before pouring himself another and me a first glass of scotch and walking over to Ardis who took her glass and stayed silent.

"You know, we actually have a lot in common." I start, making my way towards Ardis and sitting next to her on the Sofa.

Being this close to her made my palms sweat, I wanted so badly to touch her but she made me nervous too. How would she react if I did do so intentionally? Would she be okay with it? Or would she zap me with her witchy powers like before?

She smelt even more delicious this close up, her scent invaded my sense and it was hard not to succumb to this torture. Never has vervain smelt so appealing and never have I wanted to feel the burn this badly before. I could see her intently staring at the other sofa in front of us; I wished I knew what the exact reason was for her not wanting to make eye contact with either myself of that scum of a vampire. Was she nervous? Annoyed? Ashamed? Displeased? I have so many questions that are unanswered I'm starting to feel like a woman in the 21st century when it comes to men.

"Oh really? What is that? The mutual hatred of my brother?" Damon asked, standing in the same place as before, wisely keeping a safe distance from me. "So what did he do, he stole something…?"

I let a minimal smile show on my face, it was rather entertaining to watch the two brothers destroy themselves over a girl… the smile slowly dropped from my lips at that thought; I was in a similar enough situation…

"My family; I had them daggered and boxed up waiting until the time I saw fit to wake them and he went and pinched the bloody lot."

"Ah, such a buzz-kill that baby bro. Well I'd love to find him but I just don't know where he is and I sure as hell don't work for you." He replied and went to stand in the sun facing the window.

If only Ardis and I weren't in a tremendously complicated relationship she could at least de-spell his ring and burn him a little, yet I have no such luck with the faraway look on her face.

"Your drink stinks of vervain so I can't compel you, I can't kill you because you're the only one that has any chances of getting me what I want; and yet it would seem a demonstration is in order, perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I said I wanted you to find Stephan. It seems you people respond best to threats and displays of violence anyway, take this as a trailer." I finished with a smirk dropping my arm right behind Ardis leisurely and taking out my iPhone. "Remember that thing I told you to do? Why don't you go ahead and do it." I said to the younger Gilbert with my eyes locked on Damon.

If everything goes as predicted, the third line doppelganger will call Damon with a completely frantic message about how her brother had tried to get himself killed, of course he won't die because someone most likely will safe him but the fact will remain the same. They will blame Tyler for taking him off the vervain and Caroline will come spiralling down into my deadly web.

"Well now, I'd better be going since you're going to become very busy soon." I stood up, stretched slowly and turn back to look at Ardis "Why don't we go and have a little… chat, darling?" I asked hopeful.

She still didn't look up at me from her staring contest with the sofa for a minute or so, it seemed she was actually think about what to answer me. I hope to God that she would say yes, maybe finally I could explain everything that happened so long ago… maybe she would forgive me and love me again…

I stared at her as if it would help her decide, silently pleading for her to just give me a chance. Eventually she lifted her eyes to mine; they made take a sharp breath at the look of vindictive battle in that evergreen forest.

"No."

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVELIES! Here's a little Christmas present for ya'll. Hope you have a fabulous time and let me know what you've gotten ;)**

**50 REVIEWS! WOO! You guys are AWESOME. So what do you think so far? Is Klaus 'bad' enough? Can we get up to 65 reviews for the next update? I have an extra good and long chapter ready for you wonderful people!**

**LOVE E Xoxo **


	10. Dis: Clarity Is A Bitch To Find

_Previously:_

"_Well now, I'd better me going since you're going to become very busy soon." Klaus said and stood up, glancing back at me, "Why don't we go to have a little… chat, darling?" He asked, sounding almost tentatively. _

_I could feel his eyes burning into my face as I stared at the sofa in front of me, it has become rather fascinating in the last few minutes…_

_It took me a few seconds to realise that he is still waiting for an answer; I didn't know what to do. Should I go with him and rub salt into an open wound? Or should I stay and forever wonder what possessed him to want to talk to me, or what he would say to me?_

After deciding that I would rather regret something that I've done than regret not doing something that I wish I have, I placed my hand in his soft palm.

The whole moment of me lifting my hand to his seemed to be in slow motion, I could feel my pull to him become stronger; as if earth fell out of orbit and was pulled into the sun, the nervousness in my stomach becoming worse and worse.

I stared shamelessly right at him for what seems like a few more centuries than the actual time I've done so before. My lips parted slightly but I didn't hear the sound that came out of them, I was drowning in the water of his eyes. After such long time of not seeing him, all those years felt like I wasn't breathing, and now that I finally am with him I'm choking from taking such big gulps.

"No." I repeated after Klaus did not move a muscle. I finally stood up to be somewhat equal to him, standing a little too close for comfort if I was to keep this façade going. "It is not the time for games of historical LARP with the Hybrid as a GM." I finished and shot a long cold look his way.

I will not be toyed with, not anymore, it has been enough; I am a strong and independent woman that will make her own choices. Even if this frozen exterior is only a tightly wrapped lie covering the thorn bound rope around my heart as it tightens each day as I die a little inside, I will go on until there is nothing left of my heart; maybe then I will no longer be compelled by the concept of love, maybe then I will be free.

"Damon, why don't we get over to Elena's, I have a rather prognostic feeling," I say looking back to Klaus, "That she will need our help with something, most likely someone's life."

Damon and I drove to Gilbert residence in silence after we left Klaus in the same position, bending over slightly with his hand stretched out toward the sofa. My heart became heavier the further we drove, the rope clasping tighter than ever before. I wanted nothing more than to turn back and run to him, tell him it was only a silly joke... until I remembered why my life is the way it is now, what is left of it.

As the car came to a stop at traffic lights Damon received a frantic call from the doppelgänger, something about her 'brother' trying to kill himself because of Klaus. Damon quickly changed lanes and turned to go towards the hospital since apparently the towns Van Helsing was injured instead.

"So... You want to tell me what that was about back there?" Damon asked, casually tapping his finger on the steering wheel.

"What was what?"

"Aw, C'mon. Let's just go over what happened, why don't we? One: Having the big bad wolf turn up at the boarding house, completely normal, he has done that before. Two: Threatening everyone and having a cryptic conversation, also completely normal. Three: Threatening me for touching a woman and then _asking_, almost begging the said woman to talk to him? Now _that_ I haven't seen before, not even with Caroline. So why don't you tell me what the connection is between you and my thousand year old problem?"

I let out a heavy sigh, he did have a point. "Why does it matter Damon?"

"Look, I don't care about all this.. feelings crap.. but I need to know if it'll cause problems."

Will it cause problems?

Yes, it will most likely cause problems. I don't know what ideas lurk around in that deranged mind of his or what damage has that poisonous dream done to him, but the two are bound to cause problems for somebody sometime.

Why does Klaus want to speak to me?

I have no idea why he would want to do that, would he want to hurt my feeling more? Does he know what I feel for him? So many times I have wanted to tell him how I feel about him just one more time, and then I remember that night.

The night that destroyed everything I had.

"_Is this true Nik? Is what she saying true? Is this what you have been doing when you say you're going out hunting?" I asked my voice cracking and hoarse from acidic tears that stroked my cheeks._

_My eyes ran desperately between her blanket covered naked body, his dishevelled blouse that hung out of his trousers and his sea blue eyes that looked more green than blue in this moment, hoping to make some other sense of this situation than what I'm seeing._

_The silence in the room proceeded without any breaks, Nik just stood there, rooted to the ground staring at me with an unreadable expression, while she lied on a makeshift bed covered by a blanket caressing a greenish gem that hung around her neck. _

"_Are you going to answer?" I asked, my eyes still wide as I looked into his absent ones. "SAY ANYTHING! JUST SOMETHING!" I shouted._

_This noiseless silence was slowly creeping in to my soul, the understanding was becoming clearer and it was breaking me. Cracking my soul and letting darkness in that was fuelling this raging monster inside me, a monster that is now bound to me through death._

"_Leave."_

_My eyes focused on him again and I tried to remember what I just heard. "What?" I let out a whisper, dropping my arms to my side and letting them hang limp._

"_I said leave; can you not see that I am occupied?" He said venomously, taking a step towards me. "You have no business here, you have witnessed nothing. Now leave."_

_My breath hitched, I couldn't believe what I've just heard. My ears must be playing tricks on me. My Niklaus would not say such things to me, he is perfect and so is his love for me; there is no place for such cruelty and dishonesty in perfection. Is this a nightmare? For only a nightmare would be so... so cynical as to deceit my love like this. I still stood there, a few steps into the barn staring at the scene in front of me. How could this be happening? Simple, it could not be real._

_Nik let out an angry grunt and stalked towards me, tightly wrapped his slender fingers around my arm and pulled my body with him forcefully, only letting go at the door as he threw me out into the night._

_I crashed onto the dirt, failing to ease my fall with my hands as a sick crunch and snap filled the air, I let out a cry. It will not be a problem in a few hours but it still hurt, it felt like nothing more of a poke compared to my suffering heart._

_Laboured breaths left my lips and my body shook with terror while my eyes overflowed with tears, my heart did not let me believe that what was happening was real while my head was shouting different spells, telling me to fight to keep my pride. All I wanted was silence, for the internal battle to stop and to wake up from this erroneous dream into the arms of my perpetual lover._

"_You will not return here and you will speak to none of this! Now return home, I am certain Kol and Rebekah have been searching for you." He finished, almost spitting his brothers name as if it were poison on his tongue and shut the door with a loud bang._

_I remained half sitting, half laying on the dirty ground for a long time, listening to the promiscuous sounds and cussing inside the barn, letting the tears flow freely while I forgot all about my broken bones._

_I wanted to forget my love; I wished I never discovered the emotion._

_I wish I had died that night of Michael's sword._

_I wish…_

"No."

"Are you sure? Not that I don't like all the drama, it is entertaining, but I don't really appreciate all the attempts at my life recently. I'm too young and handsome for grey hair."

I let out a sad chuckle at his attempted joke, the memories of what seemed like a past lifetime still tattooed in my mind. Of course he would pretend he is annoyed about the threats for his own life, Damon Salvatore would never admit to care for anyone and especially not his brothers girlfriend; even is he pretends to hate him and even if he loves her.

"Don't worry your puny head about it Damon, as long as I am here Klaus will not harm anyone." I said, Damon pointed me a measured look clearly thinking of our current destination and it's cause. "Permanently, he won't hurt anyone permanently." I cleared up, with a cough.

He let out a sigh as we pulled up to the hospital, "Well lets see what the whole fuss is about."

Damon let the way inside and I followed him, slightly lagging behind. I hated hospitals, too many of my good friends and family have died inside of one of these before I could get to them. Hospitals do not bring any good memories, the humans are skilled and are improving in the ways of medicine from the scientific point of view, yes, but they rely too heavily on it and different mechanisms.

They have forgotten about the spiritual world, only a selected few still have any sort of contact with it and even when they do, they use it to tell fortune from cards and palms.

Useless.

Nature has so much to offer yet humans are too blind to see it. Lost in their greed for money and power, for them it is their social status that counts. The true goals and aims have been drowned in misuse of what nature has provided, ruining lives and countries in it's path. The spirits are deeply concerned about the future of this race for they have been lost for many years, lost in the darkness of their own emotions.

"So," Damon said a little louder than necessary, scaring the petite brunette, "What's the four-one-o on the situation?"

The girl sighed and turned away from the window to Alaric's room and faced Damon. "Klaus compelled Jeremy to throw himself in front of a car but Ric pushed him out the way and got hit... Damon he died and woke up minutes later coughing up blood. The ring didn't work! What if he dies Damon? I can't... I can't lose another person, Jeremy can't lose another person..." She spoke sadly, lowering her head and casting her eyes to the ground.

"Figures he would do that..." I muttered, tapping my fingers on my chin.

"Why is she here?" Elena asked, turning around to face me.

"Well... We were-"

"Doesn't matter, deal with it. Now, you said a ring?" I interrupted Damon and questioned.

It was clear in her expression she was contemplating the answer, deciding whether to trust me and tell me the truth, then she looked to Damon who gave her a small nod.

"Alaric and Jeremy both have this ring, it revives them back to life after a supernatural death."

A spelled ring that brings people back to life? There is definitely something wrong with that. There is no harmless magic that allows one to bring back the dead, ever; once one is dead then they are to never return to this world. Coming and going from this side is bound to unset the balances that witches are meant to keep, why would one create something like that?

"A magical ring that brings people from the dead? And you've never questioned this?" I pointer her a look and she shook her head slightly. "Are you fucking shitting me right now? Oh gosh... What is wrong with you people? Are you all stupid or what?"

"Care to explain what you mean exactly?" Damon asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I sighed, "In the witch world, when one performs a spell there is always a price; to take something, one must give something. These powers..." I quiet down as a nurse walks by before speaking again, in a quieter tone. "The abilities a witch is gifted with come with a condition, a rule if you must, they are to keep balance. Dying is a natural process all humans must encounter on their journey, by bring back the dead a witch is upsetting the balance. Which ever witch has spelled this ring of yours was using a very dark type of magic, a very dangerous type to be used by a mortal, and dark magic comes at a very high price." I tried to explain but not really giving out too much information.

Helping these people seems rather entertaining for now but such precious information shouldn't be given out like it's nothing.

"Your point being...?" Damon asked expressively.

"My point is that this ring is too good to be true! It has a price, every time he dies and comes back something happens; and I'm talking like hundred-fifty percent APR on a car sold for a hundred thousand when it's worth only a buck. Do you get my point now Damon?"

Neither of the two answered my question.

I walked a little closer to the window and concentrated on the man laying on the hospital bed. Looking at him intently gave me uneasy feelings, something is creeping inside his mind, something dark, something from the other side, something that has gotten to this side through that magic ring of his.

"Well... What do you think we should do...?" The young girl asked, dragging the sentence out in question of what to call me.

"It's Dis. About Van Helsing," Damon laughed out loud at the name before holding his hands up in surrender as the girl glared at him, "I would suggest giving him some vampire blood so that he doesn't actually die again, then take the ring of so I can have a look at it."

Damon laughed again, "I just knew you were too good to be true. You want us to take the one thing that protects him so Klaus can really kill him? Fat chance."

I strode right up to him so that our chests were on one-to-one. "If I wanted him dead, he would be dead whether he had a ring or not; have you forgotten what I am?" I asked, staring him down. "Thought so Damon. There aren't many things that can stop me, magic is certainly not one of them."

He stared right back at me for another long moment before stepping back with his lips turning into a frown, he said nothing in reply to me.

Elena went to grab some doctor who was in the knowhow and had vials of Damon's blood while I took a seat outside the room. It took all of half an hour for the blood to work it's magic and Elena went to fill out some release papers with Damon following her like a sick puppy.

I sat outside patiently, listening in to inside of the room as exchanged pleasantries with the vampire slayer. I was almost certain that the two have met before until the man asked for her name and the woman responded with great confusion in her voice.

The darkness has clouded what is left of his mind.

Damon and Elena walk back towards the room when I call Damon over, he nods at the girl to go inside while he talked to me. He looked at me expectantly without saying anything out loud.

"He is not himself, you will need to take him to her place, knock him out and take the ring off. The house is spelled so you will need to be invited in again, " When I saw the look of confusion across his face I added, "So that he doesn't get killed without the ring."

Damon dropped the three of us at the house and went to look for Stephan in the haunted witch house after knocking Alaric out cold. Apparently the young Bennet witch knows exactly where the younger Salvatore has been hiding, sneaky little witch.

After a longer conversation with the doppelgänger to take the mans ring off, I found myself sitting at the kitchen table investigation it and meditating. I may be the strongest witch out there by a long shot but dark magic has always left me with rather perturbed feelings.

There are sources and powers lurking around us that are natural and 'good' but to balance those there are also the poisonous and seductive ones; ones where the light cannot be found, where there is no light. The abyss is beautiful and compelling, but it is also dangerous even for a being like me.

My meditation led me right to the source of this dark magic and it scared me for a moment, not for the idea that I could be harmed but of the consequences the goal of this ring could bring upon us.

I removed the spell from the ring and stood up to clear the mans mind of these dark fumes.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, stepping in between me and the man that is laid on the couch.

"Do you want me to help him?" She nodded slowly, "Then you will need to trust me when I say I will not harm him."

I moved around her and kneeled by the mans head, placing my fingers on the sides of his face and started to chant in latin.

Most spells come wordlessly to me now after so many years of practise, but this spell needed this little push behind it to work. I felt the darkness reach my finger tips and float into me before it evaporated back onto the other side.

"There, his mind is now safe." I said standing up and sitting on a sofa chair opposite.

"And so is his body." She said, sliding the ring back onto his middle finger.

"If giving him a piece of jewellery makes you feel that way sure..."

She looked up from her place at the foot of the sofa, "What do you mean? Are you saying the ring won't work anymore?"

"Exactly."

She stood up abruptly, her copied face hardening. "You said to believe you! To trust you! And what have you done? You left him with no means of protection!" She shouted at me.

Thank spirits for the small piece of patience that I have, if there is one thing that can anger me it would be that face.

"I saved him from becoming a _real_ vampire killer. Why don't you read up a little on the history of your family, Elena? Those journals have a lot of useful information that you don't posses but could use. Now, let me know when you find out all of the reasons why Jeremy shouldn't wear his ring, you know, when you'll need me to remove the spell to safe his life. For now, if you don't mind, I need to be going." I get up and dust myself off, lazily walking towards the door.

I stop in the doorway. "Do tell him what has happened. Oh... and You're welcome." I say and shut the door behind me, slowly walking down the road towards the boardinghouse, I suppose it is time to see my sister again.

Walking slowly gave me extra time to think.

What is going to be the next step?

I highly doubt that Stephan will give up the coffins without any trouble, especially now that I'm certain Ester has something to do with it and knowing her, she is just waiting for a chance to kill us all. The doppelgänger, she is a liability; she doesn't think of the longterm consequences her actions have on the big picture. And Damon, he is as unpredictable as they come, of course, with the exception of the girl; he will do anything and everything to save her.

Klaus.

I understand why he is doing what he is, I would do the same... if I had no patience like he does. The family we share is immortal, most of the ancient white oak tree has been destroyed and the rest is unknown by all but the spirits. There is literally no possible way for any of them being killed, so why is he so hotheaded about this? This doesn't fit with the calculated tyrant personality he has shown dominant traits of in the long centuries of our lives.

He wasn't always that way... I miss the man that I married and I miss the same blonde haired boy that was my best friend...

The vibration of my pocket made me sigh and stop to answer.

"Hello Kat."

"Dis, how is Mystic Falls hosting you?"

I chuckled, "Well, it is as entertaining as you've mentioned. Damon is certainly a nice piece of candy. Your doppelgänger makes me want to strangle her, as expected."

I heard a purr like chuckle on the other line before the line went silent. "How're you holding up? You know... with..."

"Don't Katerina... Please don't ask me that, I don't want to think or talk about it, not this decade." I whisper pleadingly, before clearing my throat and asking, "So what are you up to lately? You know, in between of haunting the Salvatore brothers."

"Well, actually... that's why I'm calling." She said tentatively.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"It's not me but you will want to check this place out, it is bound to become a problem... maybe not for you personally."

"Where are you and what is this problem that doesn't actually have anything to do with me personally?" I ask, gesturing with my hand for no reason since she can't see me.

"Forks." Is all she answered.

I stopped. My breath hitched. Charlie is in Forks.

A car sped past me and I immediately recognised the plate, something is definitely going down and I need to know what, especially since Rebekah is at the boardinghouse and I want to wake her.

"I'll see you in the morning." I switched the phone placing it in my bag before blurring to the Salvatore house and staying in the shadows outside.

I sensed Klaus inside the house along with Elena, but no one else obviously except sleeping Rebekah. I could hear Elena lead him down into the cellars and then talking about Rebekah, letting Klaus know about Rebekah's 'new' knowledge and such before walking back up and out.

Moments later Klaus blurred out with Rebekah in his arms.

Interesting. So Elena bargained the life of her 'brother' for the immortal life of Klaus' sister, I am safe to assume she must have forgotten the immortal part. Poor Damon, he is always loosing his best cards because of her.

I followed Klaus to another mansion, one in the middle of renovation but it stood right on the same land our cottage used to be a thousand years ago. I hesitated to enter after him, this land held many memories most good but the bad weigh more.

"Goodnight Rebekah." his melodic voice traveled to my ears from the inside.

Knowing what he was going to do, I spelled my sisters body quickly and entered the extravagant mansion.

"Really Klaus?" I asked and showed myself, walking towards him slowly as I heard his hybrids growl at my presence. "Were you seriously going to dagger the only sibling that has stood by your side as you became a monster?"

His face hardened as he straightened up. "Remove the spell." He grunted out.

"I don't think so." I felt three hybrids close in on me from behind, "I wouldn't make another step if I were you pets." I warned.

The three of them had the decency to laugh loudly, grasping their stomach and trying to catch a breath as if I were Kevin Heart.

"What is a little witch like you going to do to us? We can't be killed, Sabrina." One of the males snickered.

I turned slowly and grinned malevolently before blurring toward the hybrid, pinning him to the wall and squeezing his windpipe as my fingers wrapped around his heart one by one; I was almost surprised he even had one.

"Care to rethink your opinion, dog?" I asked.

The other two hybrids growled louder than before the shorter breaths my puppet took, blood was trailing down his chin from his thin lips.

"That is enough Ardis!"

I turned my face slightly to see Klaus, my insides still melted at the sound of my name rolling of his tongue even if in an angry manner, but the cold outside stayed intact.

"Yes, you are quite right, it is enough." I agree and step away from the hybrid slave.

His heart still in my palm.

The body fell lump to the floor and the girl out of the two other hybrids fell to her knees beside the body, sobbing a name, Tony. Blood coated my palms and wrist, dripping onto my now useless dress from the warm organ.

I dropped the heart and walked towards Rebekah, affectionately stroked her cheek before looking up.

"She will wake up in an hour or so and you will not be able to touch her for the next twenty-four hours until the spell wears off. No one in my family will be daggered ever again." I said, looking at him but avoiding his eyes. "Rebekah has known everything Klaus, everything about your mother and everything about the past _and_ she still stayed with you. You really are a fool to turn her away."

"You don't get to say these things to me! I asked to speak with you in private and what did you do? You made a sarcastic remark about the modern entertainment industry and offend me!" He roared, with the same tone he used_ that_ night.

I felt the blanket slip and pain fill my eyes as I looked up to his. He truly does not care about me or has he forgotten that forsaken night? No, he could not forget some so important to him and yet he has chosen to hurt me deeper.

Realisation flooded his sky eyes, "... Ardis... I..."

I took a deep breath, I will not let him get to me, I repeated my mantra in my mind over and over again willing it to work.

I cleared my throat and looked away from his eyes. "I will be leaving, hopefully you will never have to see me again." I knew the moment those words left my lips they were lies; I planned on returning here after I took care of Kat's problem.

Without looking in his direction again I walked out of the mansion. My prideful mind felt like it could fly with no wings, it has finally won one of the battles. My heart on the other hand... well, it was... my heart was bleeding love.

**AN: Long awaited but twice the size so I hope it makes up for it! Hmm... what do you think? I'm interested to hear what ya'll got to say. It has been an interesting chapter to write, I'm not even sure how I feel about the way things have turned out yet...**

**Happy belated New Years!**

**Love E Xoxo**


End file.
